Love in Lost Memories
by Rosin of the Roses
Summary: Rated M JouxKaiba Jou loses his memories, well not all of them just the bad stuff, after he is struck by lightening. Strange things start to happen even stranger a weird man named Kaiba takes him in, all this sets off one bad event after the next.
1. Chapter 1

The dark sky crackled with a such malcious that even the animals cowered under safe shelter, something horrible was coming and who ever was unlucky enough to get caught in the storm would surely pay the price of an danmed man. Rain poured from the sky soaking all in a mere couple of seconds, deadly bolts of lightening slashed open the sky and tore down towards the earth destroying all that it touches. The howling wind swept up the loose branches and toys making them deadly torpedoes sure to bring death to all who got to close.

The pieces of blonde hair that weren't stick to his neck stuck on his cheeks and eyes making it nearly impossibile ot see where he was going, it was even harder becuase no light was there to help the tall blonde hair boy make his way through the darkness. Shivering from the cold and wetness he hugged himself witch didn't really help becuase he only had a t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, and ragged tennis shoes that threanted to fall apart at a moments notice.  
He didn't know why he was out here, he couldn't figure out why he wasn't in his room under neath his blankets waiting out the storm. Another flash of lightening tore through the sky making eveyrthing seem as if it was daytime out, followed by it was a huge clap of thunder causing the blonde boy to jump. A memory jumped into his mind he was cowering in his room his bruised back pressed hard against the wall as he lisnted to the heavy footfalls get closer and closer to his room. Hugging his knees he tried to blend into the wall tried to disapear but as the footfalls got closer the more and more he relized that he couldn't disapear that something horrible was about to happen and he had no way of stopping it. The door crashed open as lightening streaked across the sky giving his father a sinster look, "Boy" he yelled his voice drowning out the thunder. "Do your really think that you can hide from me. How dare you run from me when I call you!"

"I...I" He couldn't speak because his voice shook so bad, he didn't want this to happen not tonight his body was too bruised already he didn't think that he could stand another beating tonight. Another bolt of lightening lit up the sky letting him see his dad who was beside his bed now he face controted beyond regonazation because of rage. "I will teach you a lesson you will never forget" his voice was filled with such venom that tears began to stream down his face as he pressed harder against the wall hoping for some miracle that his bruised and broken body will melt into the wall and escape this horrible moment. Searing pain tore through his head as his dad grabbed his hair and threw him on the ground his head snapping against the floor a sickening crack filled the room, and Jou felt warm liquid began to pool underneath his head. His whole body ached, when he tried to sit up the room began to spin, he tried to look for his father but he couldn't see him, he could hear his heavy breathing and it sounded so close but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"I am going to teach you to respect me, I am your father and you will obey me no matter what." The lightening that lit up the room seemed sinster almost evil as it illumanted the intamadting figure of his father as he loomed over him. A sharp kick caught him in the side, it was powerful enought to force him onto his back. As he lay there he heard the single most terrifiering sound, something that would forever haunt his nightmares if he made it out alive. A heavy pressed down of him and he relized that his pants were no longer on his bottom half was completely naked, he knew what was going to happen he knew what what tourture he was about to go through.

Hair stuck in his eyes causing them to burn, he couldn't see what he tripped over he didn't see what had caused the cataclismic events that would change his life. His knees struck hard on the ground and sobs racked his entire body, he tired to stop it because it hurt so bad but he couldn't all that he had pent up for years tore through his battered body, he raised his arms to the air and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Whyyyy!" He yelled to everything that had ever gone wrong in his life, every thing that had every hurt him, his mother, his father, every one who had ever tormented in his entire life. He yelled to the gods above and to the demons below why him, why did all these horrible things have to happen to him.

All that answered him was the heavy rainfall and the booming thunder, he sat there for what seemed forever starring up at the sky trying to get an answer to what had gone wrong in his life. He had been so absorebed in his thoughts that he didn't see the light from the lightening he didn't hear the sharp crack of it he didn't even feel the pain as the bolt struck him until he was on his back slipping into unconuiesses. Maybe, he thought to himself, maybe this was the answer maybe he was meant to die. Slowly he closed his eyes allowing sweet darkness to take him over and release him from the horrible pain of life. 


	2. Relization

The sun warmed Jou's cheek, causing him to stir the warm softness of his blankets comfortmeted him making him feel as if he was sleeping on a cloud. Wait a blanket, didn't he fall asleep somewhere else, wasn't he freezing last night didn't he die. Maybe he was dead, Jou opened his eyes and looked around he was in his bedroom, his same bedroom that he feel asleep in and woke up in hoping each and every day that he would go somewhere better. He got out of bed and walked down the hall being as quite as he could so that he wouldn't wake up his father. He got to the end of the hallway and peered around the corner, what seemed like a hundred empty beer bottles lay all over the small coffee table and the stained carpert. So far there was no sighn of his father, he crept farther into the room and peered over the edge of the couch, he was excepting to find his father fast asleep, his snores racking his body as he breathed in. But when he looked over the edge all he saw was an empty couch that was covered in stains from food and other stuff he didn't really much care to know about.

Jou scanned the room looking for any sighn of his father he walked into the kitchen and looked around but all he found was empty bottles of beer and whiskey.  
A smile broke across Jou's face maybe just maybe he'd have one morning when he could leave happy, but as fast as the smile appeared it disappeared, if he was gone that meant that he was drinkin even more and the more drunk he gets the worse he gets. Jou sat down on one of the chairs, as he did so a sharp searing pain shot from his bottom up his spine to his neck, Jou clasped the back of his neck, clenching his teeth in pain he leaned forward trying to relieve the pain.  
Flashes of what happened to him the night before flashed through his mind each new memory brought back new pain it got so bad that he couldn't stand it he fell of the chair and curled into a ball trying despartely to fight off the pain that seemed so real. He just wanted it all to stop he wanted it all to go away, and it did the pain just suddenly stopped leaving him breathless on the floor covered in sweat. What was happening to him, why did the pain feel so real when it was only imaginary.

"Jou, Jou are you paying attention or are you sleeping again?" Whose voice was that Jou thought to himself it sounded so familar, who was speaking to him?  
A loud snapp jerked Jou's head upwards standing above him was his third period teacher Ms. Deaden, she looked crossed as she wrung the ruler in her hand.  
"Would you care to tell us what dream was more important then learning about World War II.

Jou looked around the room the entire class was starring at him, even Yugi but he was watching him with curious consernded eyes instead of mocking eyes.  
"No, Ms. Deaden I'm sorry that I fell asleep." There were a few snickers as Ms. Deaden walked back to the front of the classroom to contuniue her lesson plan. How in the world did Jou end up here, wasn't he just curled up in a ball a few seconds ago?

When the bell rung Jou stayed sitting in his chair his hands in his head his brain hurt from trying to figure what was the hell was going on. "Jou?" Yugi's voice was small and filled with concern "Are you alright, you seem kind of out of it today?"

Taking his hands out if his head Jou looked up a small smile appearing on his face "I'm just tired that's all I had a long night I'm sorry that I made you worried."

Yugi smiled feebily back "That's good maybe you should go to the nurses office and get some rest, before you know you go back home." Jou nodded his head in agreement and gave Yugi a thank you smile, Yugi was the only one that knew even a little bit about what goes on at his house. "Get some rest Jou." Yugi walked off leaving Jou alone to think to himself. He was only alone for a few seconds when he felt someone else in the room, he could feel their eyes boring down into his body.

Looking up Jou's eyes narrowed, this was the last thing that he needed right now "What do you want Kaiba?" He didn't answer Jou he just simply kept his eyes locked onto Jou's face slowly he walked forward stopping when he was next to Jou's desk. "I don't want to deal with this shit today Kaiba just leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you today."

Kaiba's cold icey blue eyes bore into Jou's own honey brown eyes, Kaiba made a motion for Jou to stand and unwilling he obyed standing up so he was only a few inches away from Kaiba's body, he could feel his heat radiatating off of him. "You're a horrible liar any one with half a brain can see straight through you're little act you put on."

"You're insane"No not now, this can't be happening now.

"Say whatever you want, use what ever words you want to sheild yourself, but you can't hide." Jou coul feel the pain coursing through his body again, this could not be happening, Kaiba was just messing around with him like he always did just another ploy to get into his head. Kaiba leaned close to Jou so his lips were so close to Jou's ear that he could feel his breath on the back of his neck " I know your secret you can't hide from it anymore." The world went black, letting Jou slip into sweet unconiouses. 


End file.
